


Crush(ed)

by OriginalBeCreative (zistysfosgerald)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Heartbreak, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/OriginalBeCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've crushed me.</p><p>Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush(ed)

I told you things that I wouldn't tell anyone, except for my best friend -- but that's besides the point. I really like you, and I told you. But before I told you, you called me beautiful. You didn't have to, but you did and I loved it. I like you for you, but I guess you're just going for another pretty girl. Then, when I told you, you called me cute. You gave me hope that you actually thought I was cute. But when I asked you if you meant it... you fucking ignore me? You also gave me the bullshit excuse of "You don't want to like me... I'm an asshole." If you weren't intrested, at least tell me straight to my face. Goddamn.

I guess we can never get the girl that we fall for... unless you're a pretty face and a skinny body.


End file.
